Die Stämme des Nordens (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Stämme des Nordens" (im Original: "The Nations of the North") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der vierten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Kristofer Hivju in seiner Rolle als Tormund gesprochen. Zusammebfassung Tormund Riesentod beschreibt die verschiedenen, jenseits der Mauer lebenden, Clans des Freien Volkes, von den Thenns bis zu den Hornfüße, zu den Riesen, alle die Manke Rayder seiner Sache verpflichtet hat. Erzählung Tormund: "Wildlinge". Ich schätze das ist ein Kompliment, wenn es von euch Südländern kommt - ihr würdet doch vor einem Schwein knien, wenn euer Vater es tat. Wir nennen uns selbst das Freie Volk, oder zumindest würden die meisten von uns dich nicht umbringen, wenn du uns so nennst. Manche werden es, sicher, aber so geht es nun mal im wahren Norden zu, jenseits euer großartigen weißen Mauer , wo eue Gesetze und Königreiche enden und Männer frei leben... und im Kalten sterben. Denn wir leben eng mit unserem Land zusammen und sie ist eine grausame Ehefrau: schaffst du es nicht ihr zu gehorchen, bringt sie dich um! '' ''Auf der Eisigen Küste, ist der Schnee so tief das Menschen Wagen aus Walrossknochen reiten müssen, die von einem Rudel Hunde gezogen werden. Die Hornfüße haben es einfach in den Bergen, die Kälte härtet und schwärzt die Sohlen ihrer Füße so sehr, dass sie keine Stiefel benötigen. Die Höhlenmenschen verbringen ihr Leben im dunklen, machen Gott-weiß-was, mit Gott-weiß-wem...oder was. Die Thenns haben eines der einzigen netten Teile des Landes, hier oben. Ein Tal weit im Norden, nahe dem Ende der Frostfänge, mit Wild, Kupfer und Zinn für glänzende Bronzewaffen. Besser als die verrosteten, alten Waffen, die die meisten von uns haben. Mit solchen Vorteilen, könnten sie eine großzügige, freundliche Rasse sein. Sind sie nicht. Als junge Burschen, verbrennen sie sich ihre Gesichter und reiben Asche und Dreck in die Gesichter; mehr Narben als Gesicht, schätze ich. Sie folgen ihrem "Magnar", der die Art von Mann ist, der über diese Art von Männern herrschen kann. Ich weiß, was ihr Südländer denkt, und nein, der Magnar ist kein König; mehr wie ihr Gott, wenn auch keiner dem du folgen würdest, wenn du nicht mit offenen Augen schläfst. Dann sind da die Riesen, eine Stolze Rasse, so Alt wie die Frostfänge und genauso zäh. Sie sprechen die Alte Sprache, wenn sie überhaupt sprechen, doch verstehen sie auch mehr von der Gemeinen Zunge, als sie es sich anmerken lassen. Sie sind nicht die Monster, wie ihr Südländer glaubt. Einmal war ich in einem Wintersturm gefangen, so kalt, dass ich wusste ich würde erfrieren, bevor er sich auflöst. Glücklicherweise, stolperte ich über eine schlafende Riesin, öffnete ihren Bauchen und kroch in sie hinein. Hielt mich warm genug, aber der Gestank hätte mich beinahe erledigt. Das schlimmste war, als sie erwachte, hielt sie mich für ihr Kind. Stillte mich für drei ganze Monate, bevor ich abhauen konnte, Hehe! Achja, es gibt immer noch Zeiten, da vermisse ich den Geschmack von Riesenmilch. Ich danke den Göttern, dass sie gut gelaunt war, anders als der Ehemann. Ein wütender Riese? Damit willst du nichts zu tun haben. Was auch immer uns unterscheiden, eines verbindet uns. Wenn wir nach Süden sehen, sehen wir hunderte von Fuß, Eis hochgetürmt, bewacht von zitternden Krähen in schwarzen Mänteln. Unsere Wächter, halten uns hier fest, warnen uns fort von wärmeren Ländereien, gemütlicheren Betten und hübscheren Mädchen. Aber die kalten Winde steigen herauf. Weder die Hornfüße konnten ihnen standhalten, noch die Thenns, oder die Riesen. Erst töten sie dich, dann schicken sie deine Toten gegen dich. Wir waren vom Aussterben bedroht, jeder einzelne von uns. Aber dann kam Manke Rayder zu uns und vereinte jede Nation des Freien Volkes, wie keiner zuvor es getan hat. Er war einst eine Krähe und kennt eure Wege. Für tausende von Jahren, saugten wir die Angst vor euch aus den Titten unserer Mütter. Wir waren auf der einen Seite der Mauer und ihr auf der Andere. Jetzt nicht mehr. In einer dieser Nächte, wirst du ein klopfen an der Haustür hören. Du solltest besser nicht antworten! Auftritte Charaktere * Tormund * Manke Rayder Menschen * Freies Volk ** Stämme von den Eisflüssen ** Hornfüße ** Höhlenmenschen ** Thenn * Riesen * Weiße Wanderer ** Wiedergänger Institutionen * Nachtwache Orte * Jenseits der Mauer ** Verfluchter Wald ** Eisige Küste ** Frostfänge ) ** Thenn * Die Mauer * Sieben Königslande Titel * Magnar Verschiedenes * Alte Sprache * Gemeine Zunge * Mammut * Krähen en:The Nations of the North pt-br:As Nações do Norte Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen